


A Few Murder Family AUs

by Hawkbringer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abigail Hobbs Lives, Animal Death, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Multi, Murder Family, No Beta, Plotbunnies, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rough Draft, Temporary Character Death, Unpolished, hannibal lecter being evil, i left my authors notes in, murder family now including Winston the Murder-Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: A short collection of a few vignettes for the Murder Family of Will, Hannibal, and Abigail, and their lucky-intelligent-determined murder-dog Wintson; AUs, rough drafts, and unfinished ideas. Please feel free to adopt them! (Dark fic, mind the tags. Origin july 2015)
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	A Few Murder Family AUs

**Author's Note:**

> original date: 6 july 2015
> 
> What kind of fics do I want to read with the Murder Family, I asked myself after the sadness of S1. I want to give Abigail AGENCY.
> 
> Love long plotty things. Love Abigail walking with head high through the door Hannibal has opened for her. 
> 
> Would prefer an AU, murder family together, where she does something proactive and surprising, like escape Hannibal's basement in S2, that makes Hannibal find her interesting... No, that she makes her /own/ place in the world. Hannibal's only place he could make for her was a grave. /She/ can make a place for herself, because, clearly, none of her many parents/guardians/etc, have been able to.

She murders someone, leaves some kind of calling card Hannibal recognizes when he follows Will to go see it, and Hannibal has to explain it to Will and hold him back from going off to search for her. He cautions that Jack will have Will bugged, that Will could never drop off the radar far enough to safely chase Abigail. 

"And to what end?" he asks. She is old enough to make her own way in the world. 

"She hasn't even finished high school!" Will exclaims back, desperately. 

"She nearly finished her final year," Hannibal replies reasonably, hand slowly sliding from Will's shoulder and encircling his wrist. 

Will quiets, shoulders dropping, as Hannibal touches him. It's a learned response, yes, but that doesn't make Hannibal any less pleased to watch it in action. 

"Her GED will be easy to obtain," he continues, gently shepherding Will from the room. 

They continue their conversation about Will being afraid to lose something as purely /good/ as she. Hannibal chides him for taking on the mentality of her biological father and suggests they try an exercise to rid Will of the impulse to smother. (Of course, what Hannibal is attempting to do here is to alienate Will further by cutting him off from people and beloved things IRL, not attempting to change his attitudes towards them. Bad therapist! Bad! :)

Somehow, later that day, he convinces Will to let all his dogs go loose into the wild by the same 'if you love them, let them go and if they love you, they'll return' logic. 

Most of the dogs /do/ return, of course. They have lived with Will long enough to know what home means. Will mourns for the two lost, particularly the most recent, Winston, whom he convinces himself has gone home to his rightful owners. Hannibal considers tracking Winston down and preparing a goat-meat recipe with his flesh and feeding it to Will. 

/I/ can't decide if he feeds one of Will's dogs to Will or not. Or if Hanni calls Animal Control or something on Will to /make/ him give up part of his 'too many dogs for the county regulations' herd after he underestimated their animal psychology/attachment to Will. (Or if he knew they'd come back, with the intention of giving Will a kind of hope spot right before he crushes Will's dreams again.) 

Or if he sics some kind of dog-klepto on Will's house and then brings Will to the house to 'rescue' them, having, of course, in the meantime, murdered the klepto and the dogs and framed the klepto, (via inflicting dog bites after the dogs had died and before the human had) as a violent murderer whom the last intrepid dogs had bitten to death before succumbing to their torture-wounds. Or near death-by-eating. Most of the dogs would be in various states of 'prepared as food' except for the 'last to die' ones. Will would be overcome with grief and fall into Hannibal's arms. Then Hannibal would secretly transport home the dog meat he blamed the klepto for collecting and would feed it to Will. 

That is more Hannibal's style. 

Wow. I'm really growing as a horror-mystery writer, because fuck. That's some Blair Roche level body horror right there. Which was partially my inspiration. (It was at this point that I wrote the hannibal-watchmen crossover.)

\----------

And there'd be some intrepid journey side-fic where Winston helps his ex-comrades escape from the klepto and though he fails to save them from Hannibal, he saves himself, and returns to Will's side shortly after the not-goat-meat dinner. 

Hannibal of course recognizes him, as he butchered the klepto himself (he did it with Sutcliffe, after all!) and keeps a few human-meat sausages in cases secreted about his person to feed to Winston whenever Hanni checks up on Will. 

He expends such efforts to curry Wintson's favor, to ensure Winston doesn't growl at him when he arrives and subconsciously increase Will's suspicions of Hannibal, because the mild irritation at the loss of his handmade sausages is worth the relief Hanni can see on Will's face at the simple existence of his dog in his life. (The only one at the moment, returned to him like an angel after death.) 

He finds the loss of his sausages much easier to bear when he considers that Will is made directly happier by its consumption, even if it never passes between Will's own lips. (oh fuck, dick joke, hell yes.) Far less effort is required to cozy up to the several additional strays that start to accumulate in the following months. 

Perhaps there'd be one extra scene where Winston licks a large, bloody wound of Will's at some point and has his own, confused, less-meta doggie-version of the cannibalism epiphany. Oh fuck. Better idea. Hannibal only feeds Winston these sausages when he takes him out for walks. Will is in the hospital for a long-ass time. Hannibal kills someone while on their walk out in the woods of Wolf Trap and feeds Winston the appendix. Will never knows about his dog's appetite for human organs - and would find it the least of Hannibals 'crimes' post-mizumono - Hannibal keeps him perfectly satisfied enough. (MURDER FAMILY NOW INCLUDES A PEOPLE-EATING MURDER-DOG. YES. HUNTING DOGS ARE A THING. WINSTON COULD BE TRAINED TO RUN DOWN THE PEOPLE AND GNAW THEIR CLOTHES OFF WHILE HANNIBAL AND WILL CAUGHT UP.)

\----

Abigail fucking Will up mentally. I'd like to see that. IRL Abigail, too, not a hallucination, an empathy-episode, nor a time-jump-basically-a-dream hallucination. Ooooh, combine it with time-jump issues and have Abigail and Hannibal fuse in his mind and /both/ be fucking him up. And at one point, he hallucinates the two of them fucking. WOW, that would be insane. 

And Abigail would go for it, upon learning that Hannibal is watching Will's encephalitis play out, because she wants to punish him. Seems as good a way as any. She eagerly suggests a few drugging episodes like the one Hannibal subjected her to, and the refined man chuckles in surprise, casting one brief appraising look in her direction as he sets down three plates of (dinner meat thing). It's approving, which she drinks in like water, but nothing as sickly /pleased/ as her father's glances would be sometimes. Nothing as /reverant/. She is inordinately glad that Hannibal does not worship her. 

Will joins them for dinner.

(she makes Will worship her.)  
\----

Silence-era AU where Will's still alive, hermit-ing it up, Abigail's dead, and Clarice and he cross paths somehow, maybe thru Jack. 

And they wind up both courting Hannibal's interest. 

Jealous sniping and absurd psychological games, one-up-man-ship and gaslighting each other to try and tear the other down in front of Hannibal. And they're being /really/ awful to each other, legitimately hateful and twisted (not enough murder-women in this series! Want more female serial killers. Bedelia is the only 'villain' here. And even she is terrified. Gideon, Verger, and every killer-of-the-week was never afraid the way women are. That's a peculiarly second-class-citizen thing, isn't it? Men never feel fear like we do. Fear for their lives in war zones, sure. But unless they're tiny men, effeminate /already/, they never fear walking in the dark, alone, near their house. It /would/ be interesting to hear their perspectives; femme men who were hunted. Who /remain/ small and femme and bullied and really keenly feel the rug-out-from-under-them sensation of being a not-man in a man's world. Women were never taught that they could /be/ men. But femme-men would have believed it was their birthright, and everyone else was ensuring they couldn't attain it.)

Well, okay, say Clarice is motivated by fear as she sublimates it into Slyth/Claw machinations (Say she's always been Slyth-second, but her underlying Gryffindor dropped away and became a fallen Ravenclaw. Maybe it was always Claw, and she's currently Falling, using her Slyth to do anything and everything necessary to /learn/) but Will is /also/ motivated by fear in this scenario.

And the most fun thing about Will is that he /is/ as vulnerable as a woman, in a way, he /needs/ Hannibal very much. Clarice, compared to Will, is perhaps less /basically/ necessary... But she /is/ an outsider, an anomaly. And that interests him.

Hannibal would act as though he preferred Clarice, just to unsettle Will again, make him /claw/ his way through any obstacle to get back into Hannibal's good graces.  
Hanni wouldn't /really/ prefer Clarice over Will, but he recognizes how her Fallen Claw first is driving her to know him, not a pure empathy disorder. She, in some way, /is/ more interesting, because, at some point, she /chose/ to walk in and stay and see Hannibal for what he was. 

Will had no choice. His empathy disorder meant he was /stuck/ with Hannibal as soon as Han got his hooks in him. Will's struggle to remain moral, to retain his morals, was amusing and pitiful as any foregone-conclusion tragedy is... But now that Clarice is here to motivate him, Will is becoming something else entirely. (He's becoming Dark!Will, essentially.) Hannibal can't help but be interested in what that turns out to be...


End file.
